Elves
Birth Of Elves When Tiirn was created, the elves were among the earliest of races along with Humans and Dwarves. Initially, the humans and elves clashed, waging war on each other at every opportunity. After enough blood was shed on both sides, truces around Tiirn were formed between the races. These truces were very strict and were built upon very shifty platforms, but it at least stopped the casualties for the better part of the next century. It was at this time that the elves discovered their love for nature, accepting the fact that without it, they would not exist. They withdrew to the more forested areas of the realm, and slowly grew into isolationist nations. Although many elves were for this isolation, few elves did venture out into human lands and set up trading deals between them, as was necessary for survival with both races. The Order of Lolth Miners of the Elf nation began digging deep into the world to harvest precious metals needed to build the empire. Little did they know, a deep evil slept, soon to be awakened by the interrupting elves. The spider queen discovered this races that was completely unknown to her and manipulated them into worshiping her. Word spread like quick fire around the empires of Lolth and initially the elders of the elves attempted to silence the worshipers, seeing her true evil unlike the weaker mortals of their empire. Many of Lolth's believers were put to death upon even mentioning her name in public. Eventually, tired of further bloodshed and threats of a civil war, allowed the worship but in a weak and diminished capacity, so they couldn't let the religion takeover the whole empire. It was around this time that the humans and elves treaties began to fall apart. Due to the rapid expansion of the human civilizations, they began to encroach on elf lands. The elders fought to continue peaceful relations with the humans, which was not so secretly more out of survival, as the humans have become far more powerful and had the ability to destroy their whole race if another human/elf war ever broke out. Lolth seized this opportunity to whisper in her worshipers ears, telling them to lash out upon their elders' decision and promising power to the elves in the wars with the humans. Of course this led to tension between the two sects of elves, the ones who believed in the elders, and the growing Lolth religion. A civil war then broke out against all the fears of the populace. Fortunately, the elders were able negotiate human help, which most disagreed with, as it went against their isolationist nature, but saw it as a necessary evil to stop the blood shed. After the humans came in, the followers of Lolth were quickly dispelled with. It was during the final battle at the capital of the elves, that Lolth finally shown herself to the eyes of the above ground races. Inspiring fear with her massive spider form, she raised the moral of her warriors, delivering blood lust in the minds of her followers. The human mages expected this, and after a lengthy battle they were able to weaken Lolth enough to the point where she had to retreat to the whole in the realm she came from. Several hundred of elvers that were left of the worshipers followed her, choosing to live deep in the heart of Tiirn underground with their goddess, later being referred to as the 'Dark' Elves.